Campo de batalla
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Talvéz esto no implicaba matar Akumas, sin embargo era la guerra, en la que Allen Walker carecía de armas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**A pasado un tiempo eterno desde que vi D Gray man, sin embargo es uno de los animes que dejan una buena impresión. Por eso decidí escribir 5 capítulos hacerca de esta hermosa pareja.**

¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

No lo sabía, pero la amaba desde sus oscuros y atrayentes cabellos hasta la punta de sus delicados pies.

Pero...

¿Ella lo amaba o solo era profunda amistad?

Para alguien como él sería doloroso arriesgar, pues ya lo había perdido todo sin tener algo consistente, sin embargo y si nunca arriesgaba se imaginaría las posibilidades sin saber la respuesta.

Así es como se decidió a sí mismo que lo arriesgaría una vez más aunque perdiera y fracazara en el intento.

Porque la amaba y deseaba con cada fría molécula de su cuerpo que ella le correspondiera.

Si, así era como un chico simple con la misión de eliminar Akumas, exorcista en resumen, maldito gracias a sus propias acciones ahora, en su oscuro e iluminado a la vez, presente añoraba el amor de la estrella inalcanzable del firmamento. LenaLee

**Bueno esta fue la pequeña intro. Espero les aya gustado y nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap**


	2. Chapter 2

Como están todos después de tanto tiempo, sinceramente no lo sé, pero espero que bien. Yo no eh tenido tiempo de casi nada y últimamente casi todo es difícil pues son mis últimas semanas de clase.

Ya saben que este anime no me pertenece, más bien el trama que se presenta es todo y absolutamente mío, el resto es parte de Katsura Hoshina. Por último dejare esta frase a la persona que me inspiro a escribir acerca de esta pareja. ¡No te rindas!, yo se que parece difícil, pero todo es posible.

"No siempre las cosas son difíciles de obtener, a veces la fruta más dulce debe ser obtenida arriesgándolo todo"

* * *

><p><strong>Odisea.<strong>

Las mejillas del Exorcista denominado Allen Walker causaban gracias en el chico pelirrojo que entre carcajadas optaba por burlarse de su amigo.

-Enserio, a veces me pregunto si eres más gallina de lo que yo-Mencionaba un jocoso Lavi.

-Por lo menos a alguien que se divierte de todo esto-Respondió con el humor totalmente negro el peliblanco-Ni siquiera se si me toma enserio.

A que se debía toda esta odisea del británico, en parte era al suceso que ocurrió en la mañana. Lenalee como todas las mañanas empezaba con una de las mejores sonrisas que podía caracterizar, caminaba con la cadencia asiática que trascendía de sus orígenes, pero al llegar a la cafetería del lugar divisó entre las mesas del lugar al albino. Sonrió con mayor emoción y a pasos apresurados se dirigió al chico.

-Buenos días Allen-kun-Saludó alegre la china.

-O..Ohayo (Buenos días)-Respondió algo sonrojado el chico intentando digerir la cantidad "responsable" de comida.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Consultó la asiática.

-Claro...-Mencionó algo intranquilo-¿No has visto a Lavi?

-No, pero creo que estaba con mi hermano-Meditó unos segundos-Estoy segura que no tarda en llegar.

-Oh, ya veo-Susurró sin saber que decir.

-Allen-kun...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si...l...lo que sea-Expuso algo sonrojado el peliblanco.

-¿Crees que alguien pueda gustar de mí?-Consultó ligeramente abochornada-Es que, bueno, me gusta alguien y...

-¡Cualquiera estaría enamorado de ti, hasta yo!...

Ambos se miraron unos segundos algo sonrojados hasta que el chico se dio cuenta de su error y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos sin dejar margen a la opinión por parte de Lenalee.

-Eres un asco en el amor-Propuso entre risillas su compañero pelirrojo.

-Ya, búrlate todo lo que quieras-Comentó con aura depresiva Allen.

**Y durante las dos siguientes semanas el chico no asomó su rostro por los pasillos alegando que no estaba capacitado físicamente para estar en misiones. Para no verla a ella.**

**-Tim, soy el chico más estúpido de este mundo...ella solo cree que soy un amigo-Susurró Allen a su amigo dorado.**

**Porque empezaba la odisea del "Crown Clown", la peor guerra a la que jamás se había enfrentado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el primer bocadillo de esta historia espero les guste y disfruten de esto. Se les quiere y ya sabes tú. ¡Lucha!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**El Conde y la sección de Akumas presenta a ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Y Agradecemos que degusten cada palabra escrita con mucho esfuerzo por mí, gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia y apoyan este anime (D Gray Man) y esperemos que con esta historia conozcan un poco más de esta pareja que no es oficial, pero me gustaría que sí.**

**NOTA: DGM no me pertenece ya que, si lo hiciera no sería tan bien escrita como lo está actualmente por Hoshino, pero si me pertenece el trama de lo que se contará a continuación**

**ANUNCIO: Dedicado a mi gran amigo que de cariño le digo Allen Walker, espero que esto sea de tu agrado pues es especialmente para ti.**

**ADVERTENSIAS: Bueno, creo que no es recomendable para los que no le agradan esta pareja.**

**Que sea de su total disfrute**

Pasado unas semanas desde aquel "bochornoso" incidente el albino se decidió a finalmente abandonar su guarida personal denominada habitación, caminó por los pasillos y se detuvo al divisar a Lavi.  
>-Buenos días Lavi-Saludo de manera perezosa Allen mientras aún se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.<br>-Buenos días Allen-Respondió el pelirrojo mirando hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería.

En ella por supuesto se encontraba la china, causante de todos los pesares de Walker, comiendo de manera animada con otro grupo de exorcistas. Lavi le hizo señas a el albino intentando decirle que la saludara, pero notó lo distraído y algo sonrojado que se encontraba el chico, casi estaba seguro que ya estaba pensando en lo ocurrido hace tiempo. Que obvio era.

-Bueno, que esperas para ir a saludarla-Susurró casi divertido.

-No se, y si me odia por ser tan estúpido-Comentó en el mismo tono el peliblanco.

"-No lo hace-Respondió de manera sería el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al pequeño-Ella está igual que tú, ahora ve y tu puedes-Sonrió casi convenciendo al chico mientras con un empujón lo animaba.  
>"El chico terminó convenciéndose.<p>

-B...Buenos...di...días Lenalee-Comentó algo sonrojado el albino.  
>-B..Bueno días Allen-kun-Respondió casi con el mismo tono la china.<p>

Ambos corazones latían de manera apresurada, pero eso lo desconocían ellos.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación y cabe destacar que sí fue pequeña ya que, Allen se sentó a desayunar con la chica y ambos no hablaron mientras degustaban su comida.

**Porque amar muchas veces representa alejar tus miedos para emprender el largo camino de la conquista y finalmente saborear el mayor elixir de placer humano o la propia perdición en la decepción.**

Después de desayunar ambos tomaron caminos diferentes pues, tenían misiones que no implicaban estar juntos, pero se prometieron como "buenos amigos" observar las constelaciones en la noche...juntos.

-Tim, espero que esta vez si pueda decirle lo que siento-Respondió Allen mirando a su "mascota" revolotear alrededor de él.  
>-Oye, no es tiempo de estupideces-Respondió Kanda mientras inspeccionaba el lugar-Además Lenalee también gusta de ti.<br>-COMO SABES ESO-consultó sonrojado mientras jalaba de un lado al otro al samurái.  
>-ERES OBVIO BAKA-Gritó algo desesperado el moreno.<br>-NO ME GRITES BAKANDA-gritó el peliblanco mientras internamente la felicidad lo inundaba.

**Amar es ilusionarse con las tonterías más simples deseando que la imaginación sea real, realmente exista como lo hace en los sueños.**

Y así el peliblanco con una de las más alegres sonrisas se dispuso a eliminar akumas...siendo observado por cierta morena.

-Oh, Allen y pensar que yo destruiré tu felicidad-Susurró con desprecio Road.

**Buenos hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero que comenten si les gustó.**


End file.
